


Long Anticipated Moments

by Hoziest



Series: Into The Rowenverse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, French Draco Malfoy, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Indian Harry Potter, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Other, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Finally, the fated date has arrived, and Dudley and Rowen are quite excited.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Original Female Character(s), Dudley Dursley & Weasley Family, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Weasley Family, Teddy Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Weasley Family (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Into The Rowenverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Long Anticipated Moments

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> Okay okay okay I FINALLY got motivation to write the wedding! I've only been to three weddings in my life, and for two I was pretty young, so I'm making it sort of like one of my uncle's weddings? Because now that I think about it my family isn't too different from the Weasleys tbfh

"Dad dad dad dad dad! C'mon, let's go!"

"Just a minute, Rowen! Have you got all of your stuff packed and ready?"

The small family were preparing to go to the wedding of their cousin, Harry Potter. It was hosted at the Burrow, both for ease in a large enough venue, nostalgia, and tradition (save for the heads of the family, every married Weasley had had their ceremony at the home; the only reason Molly and Arthur didn't were because they were the ones to build it).

Dudley was wearing a nice suit with golden accents (both of the men had wanted their house colors included, but Draco, Narcissa, Molly, and Fleur almost had aneurysms at the idea of green and red, so gold and silver it was), complete with the bronze tie that set apart the groomsmen/maids. He, Hermione, Ginny, Victoire, and Rose were Harry's with Ron being the Best Man, while Blaise, Luna, Fleur, Teddy, and Luis were Draco's, Pansy being his Maid of Honor. The children were included to help quell the debate of who was to be the flower girl/ring bearer, Hugo getting the spot of the latter (due to being the youngest) and Lucy and Rowen sharing the former.

Speaking of Rowen, she was wearing a charcoal dress with a soft, silky bodice and lace detailing on the poofy skirt. Fleur insisted on making it herself, after hearing how dress shopping had lead to a meltdown from all the textures on her oversensitive skin ("I'm already making Luis' suit special so he can fidget with it, Dominique and Victoire insist on using mine and Luna's Yule Ball dresses and I'd love to make one for Rowen"), and the girl couldn't stop spinning and watching as the tulle settled around her legs.

"I've got my bag!"

"Alright, let's go then little love."

Being the only muggles, they were the only car to pull up to the house. A large tent was set up in the field behind, already swarming. The wedding was certainly the smallest of all of the Weasley's, with Draco's past and all, but both men quite preferred it that way. Even so, it wasn't a small event by any means. Rowen was immediately swept away by Victoire, Luis, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy, the latter yelling hello at him over (he checked the teen's wrist) her shoulder. He simply chuckled, heading inside to where the adults of the wedding party were rushing around. His cousin was already in his suit, Hermione bustling around him as he muttered at her in Hindi. Dudley moved over to Ron, who was watching his wife with an exasperated smile as Ginny went to chase down the children (truthfully, she got bored of sitting still and gathering them gave her an excuse to run).

The wedding was a semiformal event, to appease both of the grooms (and their parents), but was short and sweet. Dudley took many pictures of Draco walking down the aisle, golden suit with trailing veil making him look as ethereal as ever, as Harry cried at the altar in his own silver suit (originally they were wearing their own colors, but with their skin tones it made a poor match), knowing he couldn't keep the more professional moving ones out all the time and wanting Rowen to be able to hang some in her room, where she bounced next to her uncle with a basket that previously held pale pink petals. He'd managed to capture a picture right as she and Lucy had thrown a handful, so it looked like they were in a Pocahontas type of scene (the petals were also glittering slightly, accidental magic from one of the two he figured).

The reception, however, was in true Weasley fashion. A buffet of Hindu and French food was laid out, both grooms ecstatic to include the culture they not often got to (it was the Blacks and not the Malfoys who were French, and while he didn't disapprove Lucius was the head of the house and therefor it was his own traditions they took part in. Dudley was all to familiar with how his parents sneered at the Potter bloodline, being Indian only adding fuel to the fire). The music was casual, only turning formal for the new husbands to have their first dance and then for it to turn back to a livelier tune, and Dudley was surprised and overjoyed to find Rowen dancing with Artura. She wasn't very coordinated, and often felt self conscious of her constant tripping and refused to dance outside of the house, but it appears that these months in contact with Harry had well benefitted the both of them.

Harry had been worried that the wedding would remind Dudley of his own, but if anything it just made him happier. His marriage was never amazing, and he couldn't say he wasn't at all relieved when he awoke to find only a note announcing his wife's feeling of unfulfillment and subsequent departure. She had never wanted children either; Rowen was, admittedly, an accident, and while she loved her she also knew she wasn't a good enough mother. He was happy to be in such a warm environment, stark contrast to his own wedding with only his parents, aunt Marge, and Martha's family; none of whom were particularly pleasant company. Here, where he saw his daughter laughing and playing with her cousins while he was, admittedly, also having fun (he'd really met Luna only then, and realized immediately what they were talking about when they said Rowen would be a Raven...foot? No, claw, Ravenclaw, because she reminded them of someone else. It was undoubtedly the woman in front of him; he knew the second he saw her earrings, which appeared to have radishes on them).

At the end of the night, he accepted Molly's invitation to stay at the Burrow considering Rowen was already asleep (in her dress too, quite the feat) and he realized that maybe... while Harry had definitely drawn the short straw in their childhood, his own hadn't been fulfilling either. But this? This was a happy family, and he was beyond ecstatic that his daughter got to be a part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I added Luis to the list of autistics stop me. Also? Catch me developing a huge emotional attachment to my oc, I'd literally die for Rowen and I'd hate to see her sad. Even though I know full well I will be writing her in angst.


End file.
